Water, and blood
by Earthia
Summary: thoughts on what could happen from here. Lee/Kara Tigh/Caprica Laura/Bill and others


THANK YOU, everyone who reviewed on my story Endings! I hope that this story will be enjoyed just as much.

Nothing more could be done, but wait, and isn't that always the hardest part of life, the waiting and agonizing over all that has happened and all the awful possibilities. The only consolation for this, the staedy beeping coming from the monitors that lined the bed, the hustle and bustle blocked out by the current that kept Kara Thrace in this spot beside Sam Anders. Her hand tightly grasping his, Romo had long left, leaving just she and her former husband.

"Sam," she whispered, "Come on, buddy," she begged, sighing and wiping away a stray tear, "Would you just frakking wake up," she choked out as more errant tears made trails down her worn face. Squeezing his hand tightly, clenching almost, demanding some sort of recognition or response, but sadly nothing came…no hope. Sighing she placed her head down in her arms, resting on the cot, more hot tears flowing from her eyes.

She always lost everyone. She never could do enough, she could never do it right the first time! She couldn't be what people needed, she couldn't love enough, and she couldn't protect enough, she couldn't feel enough, she couldn't understand enough! These thoughts rained down on her, belittling and berating herself. She hadn't done enough to protect the Admiral, she never got anything right, she was never able to love Lee like she wanted, and never able give Sam that love he wanted, she could never feel the pain of those she hurt, or was it that she felt it so much she was numb. And for all that was she couldn't figure out this Cylon destiny that haunted her.

Lost in these awful thoughts, she never felt the gentle brush against her hair, or the hand blindly reaching out gently reached out toward her head. "Kara," a hoarse pained whisper came from Sam, and in shock she sat up like a bullet, immediately launching her arms around his neck and jumping back at his pained hiss.

"Ah, Sam I'm sorry," her face laced with concern and guilt, "Oh my gods," she sighed as she picked his hand up between her own, holding it tightly. "I was afraid I was going to lose, you," she whispered half to herself.

"Nah," same whispered, "but…," he looked away trying to figure out how to tell her, "but there's something you need to know," he whispered again, his voice still not strong enough. "Kara I will always love you," his hand grazing her face, "but there's a turning point coming, more so than all of this…I saw it," breathing several deep breaths to regain his composure, "And I saw other things to Kara, great great things are in store for you," smiling with joy, "for all those who wait, and have waited, and you my very good friend, have such a future but all you have to do is accept it."

"Sam," she whispered afraid of everything, "I don't think I can do it. I am just a frak up, Starbuck the frack up," not even looking up from the bleached white sheets.

"No, no you were chosen, and whatever it is, there's some key, something's coming right now which is gonna unlock everything, but Kara…Kara, I protected you for as along as I could, and that was my mission, and now my part has ended and I know that there's a guy out there right now whose searching this ship looking for you, and for the love of the gods you better go to him, because the Sun is nothing without the Moon, and we shooting stars fly by guarding, while the simple stars watch the dance, and the at Home the people will stare up into the those heavens and remark on their namesakes," his eyes having glazed over cleared, and with a quick squeeze he released Kara's hand.

And then she left, barely having crossed the med-center, when Lee entered, his blue dress shirt wrinkled from running, and breathing heavily he crossed the room to her. Kara stood there, lost wanted so badly to reach out to him, and grasp what was before, and fearful of everything falling apart. She learned so much though in the past days, that life was fleeting and forever falling apart on its own, and that it was us who have to hold together, and that gods if she didn't reach out now, she may never have another chance. So gently, even surprising herself, her hand slowly went forward, lacing her fingers with his own.

Staring down at the way their hands joined so perfectly together, as if they truly had been made for each other. Lee looked up to see that Kara had to been staring as well, and reaching with his other hand he tipped her chin up to look at him, "Hey," his voice coming out like a warm breeze on the shore, "Kara," he prompted again when her eyes finally turned to his. Smiling, his eyes alighting with joy as he read her expression, "I learned a lot Kara, and I need to ask you something," and taking a deep breath and trying not to lose all courage, "Kara listen," and deciding in that split second perhaps asking wasn't the best road, "Well listen me and you are getting married by the first available person who can do it," he finished looking up and trying to think who could they get to first to get it done.

Kara's laughter rang out like a clear bell chiming, her eyes shining with such joy as she reached up and grabbed Lee's face, bringing him closer so that she could kiss him, and man did she ever. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, running her fingers through his hair, as he pulled her as close as possible not wanting any apace between them.

Smiling she broke up away, and resting their foreheads together, she looked into those clear blue eyes, "I love you, Apollo," she said as a tear made it's way down her face.

"I love you too, my Starbuck," he said as he pulled her close again, resting his head atop hers, as he held her close.

They probably would have stayed like that forever had not the little girl gone running over and yanked on Kara's pant leg. Smiling a toothy green, her blonde hair matted, knotted around her face, the hazel eyed girl said, "Kara!"

Kara stepped back suddenly from Lee, their hands instantly finding each other as she looked down at the little girl she thought she would never see again, "Kacey…"

The child smiled brilliantly, instantly launching herself at Kara, who picked her up with ease. Balancing Kacey on her hip, she looked at Lee's confused stare and shared the same look with him as Kacey sat happily in Kara's arms.

"Well who would have thought," Cottle said as he came in search of the child, "Starbuck balancing a kid on her hip, not to mention first time I seen the kid smile all afternoon."

"Doc what's she doing here?"

"Its actually good its you Starbuck, we should discuss somethings…" and turning toward a curtained area he began to walk away when he realized they weren't following him, "Listen, you better come now. I am an old man and I cant wait all day, got people sick and dying everywhere to take care of," he finished rolling his eyes and taking another draw from his cigarette before his discarded it.

"Doc where's her mother," Kara asked as they entered the closed curtain area, sharing a look with Lee silently communicating her fear of the present situation.

"When you first brought her back, she immediately found her mother," sighing and massaging the bridge of his nose, "There was no need at the time for DNA testing or paternity, so I… There are some patient confidentialities that we keep."

"Doc," Lee began his eyebrows instinctively going in as he thought about the current situation, "What are you getting at?" though it was quite clear he had some suspicions as he looked at the little girl.

"Kacey was three at the time, when you returned Kara…and it had been three years since any of us had been to the Colonies at all," he said sharing a meaningful look with her. "I did some private research about her mother, she'd been rescued with Anders and the rest of the Caprican survivors. Not much else I can say about her, save she was pregnant when she came in to the fleet."

Looking down at Kacey she wondered again, trying to fight the sinking feeling, the pull to relapse into that anger that had held her after New Caprica. "Cottle," she asked her voice having lost its boom, "Did you ever do a paternity test?"

"Yes," he sighed, "The child was in a happy environment, and in this frakked up world I was not going to take that away. No one else ever knew, I did it during a regular check up…. Can you honestly say that you could have cared for a child in all that has happened since then?" he demanded his tone though laced with remorse and sadness at the position.

Staring into those hazel eyes she was so caught up in them that when she looked up to Lee's blue eyes she saw all his concern and love for her.

"Kara," he began…

"Lee," she said a half smile of regret forming as she held the little girl, "He's right," her answer surprising both men, and reaching and taking his hand once more, "Lee…" stopping and turning to Cottle, "But then who is the father?"

"Again, I would never ruin the life of child and despite everything, no innocent should be judged for the failures of their parents… it was a Leoben model, though I have a great suspicion that it wasn't your Leoben…" stuffing his hands in his pockets, "When Athena and Caprica came to the ship with Hera, Caprica expressed wonderment at how Hera responded the way she did to her mother and had to none of the other Eights…When I thought on what little knew about your situation on New Caprica, it was as if the same had happened with your Leoben, he wasn't the biological father and he couldn't get Kacey to love the way a child does a father."

"But still that doesn't explain the pregnancy being so short for the child?" Lee asked quizzically as he looked again to the smile little girl in Kara's arms, who was oblivious to all that going on.

"Not much can be said for Human/Cylon pregnancy as of now…but it was a short pregnancy none the less," looking sternly at Starbuck, "This is a great responsibility Starbuck, caring for a child can you handle it?" and then glancing at Lee and back to Kara, "Can others in your life handle, this child."

And looking up at Lee, she saw no doubts or concerns, simply love that emanated for her, and that expanded across everything that was hers. Her eyes never leaving his, each a source of strength for the other, "Yeah we've handled worse."

"Then Kara Thrace," Cottle began reaching behind him for the paper work, "If you sign here you are her legal guardian."

And Kara signed no hesitation and looking at the little girl, "Hey so I guess you're stuck with me kiddo," bouncing the little girl.

Lee watched and was stunned, "How'd you know she'd say yes?"

"An old man's intuition, and believe me someday you'll know all about it, son," He said giving Lee a pat on the back and passing him the pen, "Kid needs a Dad too."

Lee looked with shock to Kara, who simply rolled her eyes, "You gonna sign?" she demanded, snickering at his dumbfound face as he quickly scrawled his name across the paper.

"So that's it?" Kara asked as she stood up placing the Kacey between her and Lee, each holding a hand. "You okay with being stuck with us?" Kara asked as she looked down at the little girl, barely 6 years old.

Kacey nodded her head vicariously and with that they set out from the med-center, to find the rest of their family.

…………………………….

Saul Tigh was standing in CIC, when Caprica walked in, but the thing was…There were no guards, no one gasped or even jumped, as she walked across the floor to Saul. Here was a Cylon, walking into CIC.

"Saul," she began her face ever the public mask, still somewhat fearful of those around her, and so she stood tall and imperviously to the those in the CIC, "Are you ready?"

Nodding and taking the proper protocol, and leaving Agathon in charge, he left CIC, following Caprica. Having walked away from the regular hustle that was Galactica, Saul stopped, and looked curiously at Caprica.

"Is something wrong?" worrying lacing his old voice.

She stood a step away, fighting obviously for the right words, and looking at him, her mouth half open as if to speak, she smiled, stepping closer. "You must think this foolish," she said her normally superior tone washed away, "I have this great fear inside, that something's going to come and ruin all this…" and reaching up and holding his face, "I have never felt happy before."

"Well that probably something I can agree with you on," he said teasingly trying to lighten the moment.

"No…no," she said with a smile full with joy and excitement, "I lived, since I can remember, I have searched for something never knowing what it was. I thought it was to be a leader or supposedly save and therein imprison the humans," her eyebrows rising and her eyes searching about the room they were, a knowledge of her mistakes present. And then looking back up at him she continued, "but I, for the first time, I feel like I have a place," she breathed a smile lighting her whole face, "I have you," gently rubbing her thumb across his face, jubilance radiating as her thoughts continued, "We're going to have a baby!"

"Yes we are," he said placing his hands on her hips, "And to tell you the truth too, I've never loved anyone like I love you. You have made life a pleasure to live, and given me hell for my own!" his deep chuckle a pleasure to her ears. "And no one is taking my lady or my boy away, and I will protect you both…our family will protect us."

"Family…" she whispered the word to herself, almost foreign, "Who?"

"Let me tell you something first, the first thing you gotta know about families, and you should have picked up on from studying us. They are ever in dysfunction, and another, its not about just who your blood ties you to but the people we sacrifice ourselves for and they'd do the same for us. The only compensation being having the other. Bill is my brother, regardless of human or cylon, or what family. I'd even take gods awful Starbuck any day because she loyal and will do anything for those she cares for, even some old man like me," and wrapping his arm about her shoulder as they began to walk, "That's a family and you being with me, well that makes you part of it!" and looking at her he smiled, "But now I don't know about you but I am hungry, and I don't want my lady or my boy starving!"

"You so sure it's a boy?" she questioned, one delicate eyebrow arched, her smile making him wonder if she knew.

"You know for sure it's not?"

"Not at all," smiling, a carefree smile, the first she could remember, "I wanted a surprise!" and looking up at him, the beginnings of tear floating in her eye, "Thank you for making me so happy."

"Believe me its mutual," he said as he pulled her close and they walked down the corridors of Galactica.

………………………………....

There comes a time in every life, or being's presence, when faced with seemingly unconquerable odds where the most basic instincts flare. The first being self-preservation, seeing the odds at face value and taking refuge away from a fight, you seemingly deem not your own. But then there is another thought, something that springs up rarely, but when it does it shines brightly, inspired, whether by the hopes for the future or by the a extemporaneous leader, all inspiring, the choice which is then made is to stand.

And to take that risk, knowing how bleak the future out comes have now become, holding that small beacon of hope, the light of a faint star close to our heart, we launch into a battle. And it those who give of themselves that are remembered and rewarded, whether by the others in their lives, or by the legends that fill our histories.

….And in some cases these rewards come in the size of a chair, sitting about a table in the quorum, the thirteenth chair.

……………………………

Tory, Six and Leoben stood off to the side of the Quorum, at a respectful distance from the mourning and bickering that was being done. The President and Baltar, stood at the front of the room. Baltar of course sweating nervously, his eyes searching those in the crowd. The President stood regally at the forefront, easing their debates and offering answers as best she could without jeopardizing the strained line of communication.

These were all that were left, they were the aides of the former delegates, well versed in the needs of their people, but still unskilled at the means of debate and compromise. But it was the Libran delegate, a young woman, her short black hair falling in a bob about her face, and her keen bright brown eyes watching the Cylons in the corner, that she stood.

"I would like to make a nomination," taking a deep breath as the condensing and strange stares the youngest member of the Quorum received, "We base our system on justice, and rewarding those who stand by and are loyal," and looking over at the Cylons she continued, "You took a large risk, regardless of whatever words the President may have said to you, it was your free will that led you to stay," her small smile of understanding seemed to radiate through them, "You, stood by as our people were about to rip ourselves apart. And so it is my belief and I hope the beliefs of all those sworn in this day, that no being should be judged based on anything but their character, and that we as a people should judge not what anyone is, but what they have done and who they have protected when their own lives were at risk, and I propose a chair in the Quorum be granted to a Cylon representative." Smiling pleased with herself, she could not help but stare at the Leoben who seemed shocked beyond words at what she had just proposed, and then looking down the table at the President.

"Very well spoken," Laura said as she applauded the delegate, "Librans, ever the sense of justice on the scales. And I am sorry, but what is your name?"

"Mara Nike," the young woman said with her warm smile.

"I, the President of the Twelve Colonies, second the vote, is there anyone here to contest it," Laura said standing tall, and looking down over the faces of those seated in the Quorum, and when all had agreed, she looked up, over to where the three shocked Cylons stood, "Tory Foster, would you consider being the first Cylon representative, considering your already extensive knowledge on the proceedings in this room?"

Tory was shocked beyond words and glancing between the smiling Mara and the ever regal Laura, "Madame President I would be honored," she said placing a hand upon where her heart was.

Laura smiled, and turned to Baltar, "Go into my office and get another chair for this table,"

………………………………................

Leoben had left the Quorum at its completion, still shocked beyond words at the motion which had been passed. Six had stayed with Tory, to answer questions from the President and other delegates in regard to the needs of the Cylons and what else they would offer the fleet without intruding on the still sore wounds of the people.

They had made the right decision, thank god Roslin had been there, or else he feared they may have fled, and once again be lost and alone in the vastness of space. Leaving not only the human but themselves at the mercy of the Cavils.

Lost in these thoughts and others about all the destiny, and all that would come, he failed to hear the approaching foot steps, the high heels clicking across the metal as she approached.

"Hey," but still failing to get the Cylon's attention, "Excuse me!" she demanded still without any response as she closed the gap between them and reaching up she placed one small pale hand upon his shoulder, "Excuse me."

Leoben quite use to being well aware of his surroundings due to the Basestar being connected to all of them, had nearly jumped when the small hand was placed on his shoulder, so when he quickly grabbed it in his vice like grip, the small gasp of pain, which escaped the Libran delegate immediately made him release. And looking at the girl, as she cradled her hand, worry etched across his brow, "I am sorry!" his haezel eyes searching hers for the contempt he was expecting.

She shrugged and though still holding her one hand in the other, "It's alright," and rolling her eyes in a light hearted manner, her smile easily warming the coldest of hearts, "It happens."

She said it as though it happened everyday, and in her own way, he realized she was extending a hand in friendship. He had been quite surprised by her in the Quorum, she was by far the youngest of the delegates, mid-twenties at best, and easily the least experienced, but it was the essence of goodness and knowledge that seem to radiate from her that caused the others to follow her…perhaps the next Laura Roslin, this thought causing him to smirk.

"What," she asked suddenly rubbing one finger under her eye, "Is there something on my face, this eye liner always runs," she sighed and rubbed underneath her other eye.

"No," Leoben said, chuckling at the girl, "I simply was quite shocked by what you said in there today."

"Oh," shrugging again, and smiling brightly, "I did what I believe is right. What anyone would have done," she said in her matter a factly tone.

"But you were the only one who did," he said with a knowing smile, at her blush.

"Hey can I ask you some questions," her inquisitive bright brown eyes looking up into his eyes with a fervent curiosity.

"I suppose…" before he could even finish she had grabbed his arm, and they began walking down the corridor, she bombarded him with more questions then he could answer, and her ever curious mind coming up with more questions and waving off the others. But most of all what kept him in rapt attention, wasn't her questions, but her smile and the light it seemed to provide.

………………………………......

And the Gods sit upon Olympus watching out about their children, and some go down to the Earth and mingle, ever entranced by the behaviors of those they protect. And Zues sits upon his throne, his favored child Athena, ever a fount of knowledge, And Hera his beautiful wife, guardian of families and the home. There are his beloved twins, who reside in the heavens, mystifying their watchers, and there is Capricorn who protects the Earth, which rests upon Atlas shoulders as he bears the fates of prophecies, and then there is Nike who sits in Zues' hand and dashes across the plains. There are others among the people, Samson's great strength a guardian, and old Hades sits on the throne of the Underworld, opposite his brother Zues, beside him his beloved Persephone, ever in love despite leaving her family.

They sit and others, watching in rapt attention, for when the world should need them most they can know no other call.

……………………………..

Kacey had run ahead, bouncing practically off the walls, and for a child who had just lost the only mother she had known, the actions seemed bizarre, but then this wasn't just any child, this child seemed to have an unending knowledge and complete and totally understanding and forgiveness for those around her. Skipping merrily before Lee and Kara, they could not help but smile.

And then she stopped, turning to them, "Somebody's coming!" she jumped and pointed to just beyond the bend in the hall.

"I am sure its just someone who works on the ship, there's lots of them," Lee said as he knelt down to reassure Kacey.

"Nope," she said shaking her head, enjoying the guessing game, "He's very happy…" and her eyes growing wide, "But don't say I told you!" she said looking frantically between the two.

Kara rolled her eyes, "Then who is it?" she asked ruffling Kacey's hair.

"Not telling'," she said with more laughter, as she took off down the hall.

"Kacey," Kara called, "Here I come!" Kara called out as she took off after Kacey, and Lee soon followed, though at a more leisurely pace.

Kacey raced down the hall and as soon as she saw Leoben, she launched herself up into his arms, with amazing agility and strength, causing Mara to jump away.

"Why hello there, Kacey!" he said, an instant smile gracing his features as he looked upon the beloved little girl. "How are you today?"

"Good," she smiled toothily, and then looking with curious eyes at Mara, "Hello."

"Hello," Mara said trying to not seem so nervous before the child, but there was something different about her, or was eerily similar that.

"Kacey!" came the shout filled with laughter as Kara rounded the corner, "Gods, you run fast." and then she saw Leoben, bouncing the child, who immediately leapt from his arms and over to Kara.

"See," she said trying to whisper, and gesturing with her eyes, shiftily, at Mara, "I told you his was being happy!" though she failed at whispering.

"How'd she know…Did she know I was here?" Mara asked, confusion evident, but her curiosity making her enthralled.

Leoben looked at Kara, knowing what she was thinking, knowing that could stake claim to the child, but he shook his head and looked between Kara and Mara, "It's more of a family thing…this is my niece, Kacey."

And Kara smiled in understanding, that Leoben understood, after their time on New Caprica, and what he knew of Hera. A child's love for their parent, and despite the fact that all the Leoben model looked the same, there was inertly something different, that showed him that uniqueness was possible.

Kara smiled, and then smirked when she looked at Mara, "Aww, Kacey is Uncle Leoben talking to a pretty girl?" Her green eyes going wide and looked shocked, and Kacey took a deep gasp and turned.

"Oooo," she said and looking between them, "Uncle Leoben!" and sharing a mischievous smile she raced back to where Lee would be coming from.

"I hope you don't mind, Kara," Leoben said, "I would greatly like to be a part of her life, and seeing as there is only myself and one brother left, I know we would both like to be apart of her life as Uncles."

Kara smiled, understanding and sympathy, "I would never deny her family," and then turning knowing eyes upon Mara, she extended her hand, "Hello, I am Kara Thrace."

"I know who you are," Mara said as she reached forward and shook her hand, "Who doesn't know Starbuck, and I am Mara Nike, the delegate of Libran."

Lee came around the corner, bouncing Kacey on his shoulders, as she again tried to whisper, "Don't say I told you about what I know!"

"Nah," Lee said looking up, "My lips are sealed, kiddo." And looking forward he saw Leoben and Kara in a conversation, which seemed far from unpleasant, and a young woman he was sure he'd seen before standing beside Leoben.

It was she who saw Lee first. "Ah, Mr. Adama," she said a shy smile, suddenly feeling small in this group, "You were missed in the Quorum today."

Shrugging, which was hard of course with Kacey still upon his shoulders, "Family business," rolling his eyes to look up at Kacey who was looking down.

"Fatherhood suits you, Apollo," Leoben said with a smile, and a laugh at the way Kacey seemed to pulled at Lee's hair to stay balanced, and looking at the way Kara's infectious smile seemed to radiate toward Lee and the girl, "I am glad the two of you have finally come to this point," looking into Kara's shocked eyes, "We are simply but shooting stars mesmerized by the Moon and Sun's beautiful dance across heaven."

"Thank you, Leoben," Kara said her voice soft and tone trusting, and turning back to Lee, smiling with all her love at Lee and her daughter, "Alright Kiddo," Kara said looking over at Lee's pained face, "Time to get down." causing Kacey to pout. Kara looked over at Lee, "Lee this is the new Libran delegate, Mara Nike."

"Yeah I think I have seen you before, you were an aid, correct?" Lee asked stepping forward to stand beside Kara.

"Yes, though today was my first time ever in the Quorum," she said smiling filled with honesty.

"You should keep an eye on this one," Leoben said smiling at her and then at Lee, "I see big things in her future."

"Did a hybrid say something," Kara asked with an arched brow and a smirk.

"No, but by her actions today," Leoben said and looking from Mara's beet red face and Lee's curious one, "Mara here gave quite the speech, and now the Tory Foster is the Cylon representative."

Lee and Kara were both stunned and looking at the young woman, "Well," Lee said and then looking at Leoben, "After you stayed…you deserved it."

"Leoben," Mara began looking up, her eyebrows pulled together in thought, "What's a hybrid?"

"Not me!" Kacey shouted, causing Lee and Kara, and Leoben to laugh and Mara's confusion to grow.

"Listen," Kara said waving her hands in the air, "It's a long story…"

……………………………..

It was later that day, and it seemed much later for them. Life is a fickle thing, it passes in odd ways, leading us down one broken road to another, but what should be remembered is not just the destination, but journey that leads us there. Those memories, are what keep us, when it seems that all the light has gone out.

And so from the observatory deck, stood two lone figures, each holding the other's hand, silhouettes against the starry expanse, pillars for not only those they led, but for each other they stood. They thought of their journey, and that had yet to come. They thought of those loved and loss, but more they thought of those they loved and learned to love.

From this vantage point, despite age, they stood guardians of a hope, some planet or home, some earth to set their lives and those they loved upon, and to watch that family line grow.

Laughter filled the room, as two children ran in, one's lanky blonde hairs falling in her face, while the other girl's curls bounced around her smiling visage, which was normally quiet and watchful. Followed by the their beloved parents, lost in their own conversations, and their laughter and happiness radiating through to the older couple. And they were followed by the elder man's most trusted comrade, and his lovely graceful lady.

And others filed in after, a man holding a small boy, and while another man escorted in the beautiful vivacious new face. They were here, and else where a tanned, dark hair woman sat beside a hospital bed in silence, holding her lover's hand. And even a the dark haired man, with his normally shifty eyes, stood elsewhere, followed by his loyal supporters, whom he preached his respect to.

They stood, some apart and some together, the pillars of strength for lost peoples and for each other, and in this way they had found family, they were stars and gods.

The saying goes, that blood is thicker than water, and while that is true, one must ask but how strong is water? For I have heard of water removing civilizations, and I have seen water give life to the barren land, and I seen it rise high into the sky and splash down with such force, that it must seem to reason that blood though thick, must yield to the pure power that water can unleash. And so while I will cherish my familial blood, I will also protect to the greatest of my power those which I call my friend.


End file.
